Find the burglar's spy
Started by talking to Rodriguez in Harbour City. He is guarding the Slaughter house along the harbour front). :Rodriquez wants the break-ins investigated. He thinks Cid sent someone to scope houses before he burgled them. Find the spy. :The houses of Nelson the cartographer, Flavio the fur merchant, and Baxter the bookkeeper were burgled. Find each of the 3 victims and ask them about the break-ins: * Baxter is found in the house to the left of the slaughter house :Baxter saw Doyle, Vasili and Mo at his house on the day of the break-ins. * Nelson is found up the stairs to the right of the Slaughter house, in the first building on the right. (He also offers the Quest Nelson's ring) :Nelson saw Mo, Doyle, and Pavel on the day of the break-in. * Flavio is found further up the steps after Nelson's house. (the house on the end) :Flavio saw Vasili, Doyle, and Pavel around on the day of the break-in. * Find Doyle (Costa's house. top section up the stairs to the side of the building) * During the conversation with Doyle you can either choose to side with Don or the Order. You can also postpone your decision. Siding with Don If you decide to side with Don during this conversation then you will be tell Doyle to leave the City, return to Cid and tell him Doyle has disappeared Siding with Order Gaining both sides' favour If you didn't choose a side when talking to Doyle you can gain both sides favour and a lot of XP. This path may be partially a bug. * Find Cid, tell him you know his spy (50 XP) * Find Rodriguez, tell him you know the spy (25 XP) * Go back to Cid and tell him that Doyle talked (Lie). He plans to leave the city but stays at his spot (350 XP, favour with the Inquisition) Note: The lie is definitely not a bug as you can tell Doyle that Cid intends to leave the city, meaning that he's off the hook. * Go to Doyle and get him to to leave the city / kill him (For the don) (favour with the Don, 200 XP when letting him alive, unknown amount for killing) * Tell Cid that Doyle left the city and that you saved his ass (50+50 XP) His conversation options are the same as when you sided with his side, the Don. He'll stay at his usual place. * (optional) Go to Rodriguez and you'll automatically tell him Doyle fled (No XP). Then tell him Cid intends to leave the city. (50 XP + 150 Gold) Cid will go to the whorehouse and into a bath tub, the same place he'd go if you got Doyle to rat him out. He will leave the city at some later point and is to be found at the bandit camp. He will still give you the same talk options as if he were in the city. Category:Risen Quests Category:Harbour Town Quests